


Cake by the Ocean

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: In which, Thomas Hunt learns what “Cake by the Ocean” is really about ;)  [For the sake of organization, I’m putting this as happening during RCD3, but it could happen at any point.]





	Cake by the Ocean

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Where are we going,” Alex questioned as Thomas guided her down the sandy shore of a secluded beach. 

“You’ll see. We’re almost there,” Thomas explained.

“You seem rather chipper. Not gonna lie, it’s kind of weird,” Alex admitted. 

“Here we are!” Thomas led Alex to a picnic blanket stretched out across the sand. A bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket buried in the sand to the side. There were flowers, candles, and cake… lots and lots of cake.

“What is this?” Alex smiled. “Are you starting a bakery?” 

“Not quite,” Thomas started. “I’m not sure why anyone would voluntarily eat cake by the ocean and risk sand in their dessert but, I noticed you seem to be enjoying the song as of late. I thought this might be a nice surprise.” 

“Oh, honey,” Alex expressed. “Wow! I love you but, this is not at all what the song is about.”

“It’s called ‘Cake by the Ocean’, Alex,” Thomas stated matter-of-factly. “I’ve got red velvet, vanilla, chocolate, and funfetti cake–just like the song says. And, we’re by the ocean… ergo, Cake by the Ocean.”

Alex covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn’t stop laughing.

“I thought you would enjoy this.” Thomas looked confused and a little forlorn.

“I do,” Alex giggled. “I really do love this. It’s just… ‘Cake by the Ocean’ is a euphemism. It’s not meant literally.”

Alex moved closer to Thomas, pressing her lips to his. She parted his lips with her tongue. Thomas’s hands combed through Alex’s hair, pulling her closer to him as she kissed him more passionately. 

After a few moments, Alex broke away and whispered in Thomas’s ear. “It’s about a different kind of dessert. And _you_ are my favorite kind.” She playfully kissed his neck causing him to shiver beneath her touch. 

“Ahh,” Thomas expressed. His eyes crinkled in the corners. 

Alex raised her eyebrows and gave Thomas a sly, suggestive smile. Thomas pulled Alex closer to him.

“Maybe in this one situation,” Alex grinned. “We _**can**_ have our cake AND eat it too!”

“You’re my real-life fantasy,” Thomas whispered in her ear. His lips returned to hers almost instantly. 

“I think you’re getting the hang of this now,” Alex teased as her fingers nimbly unbuttoned Thomas’s shirt. Alex let her hands caress his taut stomach and chest as she moved her way up to his shoulders to push the shirt off the rest of the way. 

Thomas gently pushed Alex back onto the blanket. His lips moved down her neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, causing Alex to gasp. Alex massaged his hair as he continued to leave a trail of fiery kisses across her collarbone and eventually to her breasts, as Thomas pulled down the top of her dress. 

Thomas’s tongue worked circles across her chest as his hands greedily caressed her other curves. He pushed up the skirt of her dress so it pooled across her stomach. Then he removed her underwear.

Alex leaned her head back as she savored every part of her body Thomas touched. Goosebumps erupted on her skin in his wake. 

“Not that I mind, all the attention,” Alex breathed. “But, I think you may still be a little overdressed.”

Thomas leaned on his arms and hovered over Alex. He kissed her lips again. “Is that so?”  
  


Alex nodded into his kiss. She quickly reached down and undid his belt and pushed his pants down. 

“Eager are we?” Thomas questioned. 

Alex ran her fingers through his hair once more, keeping his face close to hers. “You’re delicious and I just really want my cake,” she teased. 

Thomas lowered his hips to hers and started moving against her. Alex moaned into his kisses as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Thomas moved faster against Alex who arched to meet him. 

“That feels… amazing,” Alex panted through moans. 

Thomas smiled down at her, breathing heavily. “You’re incredible.”

Their bodies continued moving in perfect harmony until they both gave themselves over to the absolute rush of ecstasy that had been building. Thomas and Alex collapsed into each other’s arms. 

After they caught their breath, Alex and Thomas got dressed and returned to their dessert picnic. Thomas poured them a glass of champagne as Alex picked a cake to try. 

"I could get used to having dessert twice,” Alex teased.


End file.
